


Burr Learns A Needed Lesson

by AvengeTheYoungbloods



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Caregiver/Little dynamics, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, M/M, Rated T for swearing. Lots of it. Not sorry actually, Thomas is pissed at Burr, he almost hits Aaron, that story is the best dang thing I’ve read ever, this is a sequel to an amazing work and I have permission by the author of that work to post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/pseuds/AvengeTheYoungbloods
Summary: After hearing about Alexander’s horrible day at work, Thomas calms him down and the next day, Thomas seeks to teach one Aaron Burr a lesson for upsetting his baby boy.





	Burr Learns A Needed Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Papa and his Baby Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849234) by [MeganLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise). 



The next day after Alexander had fallen into his little space and told Thomas about Aaron calling him a freak, Alexander had woken up still deeply seated in his little space, so Thomas called Washington to explain the situation. Washington agreed to let Thomas keep Alexander in his office and let the man have a much needed day off.  
Thomas hummed as he helped Alexander get dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a pale blue dress shirt with black shoes.  
“Alright ‘Lex, papa’s gonna keep you in his office while he works, so after I take you there, I want you to get comfy. Okay? I’ll have to leave for a few minutes to let Washington know that we’re there, but I’ll be right back in.” Thomas said, picking up Alexander’s backpack that had his coloring books, crayons, and some toys along with his stuffie and two pacifiers.  
“Otay papa, tank yous!” Alex chirped happily, smiling as Thomas led him to the car and buckled him in.

After a short drive to the office, Thomas led Alexander straight past everyone to his office. He kissed the top of Alexander’s head and gave him the backpack with the promise to be back in twenty minutes. 

Once Alexander had agreed, Thomas shut the door to his office behind him and stalked to Burr’s office. Everyone, even Angelica Schuyler, the most intimidating woman in the office, moved out of Thomas’ way.

Thomas finally spotted Aaron Burr, who turned to face Thomas with wide eyes.  
“Aaron Burr! Let’s fucking confer!” Thomas growled, grabbing the collar of Aaron’s jacket and pushing him up against the wall. Everyone around them began to disperse, not wanting to be in the middle of the two arguing.  
“W-What’s up Thomas? Alexander doing alright?” Aaron asked, trying to calm the man down and not succeeding. The comment about Alexander only made Thomas angrier.  
“You called Alexander a freak! What the fuck Aaron?! You’re the one who took care of him before I started dating him! You don’t get to call my baby boy a freak! You upset him so badly yesterday that it took him crying, CRYING, for thirty minutes before he fell into his little space and was able to tell me what happened! And you don’t even want to know how badly my blood boiled when he said that you had called him a freak! If I wasn’t so restrained to not hurt you because little Alex adores you, I’d beat your sorry ass into a pulp! I dare you to call him a freak again and let ME hear about it. You can say what you want to about me, but god help anyone who disrespects my baby boy, my prince. Be thankful that he’s here, if he wasn’t...” Thomas trailed off, punching the wall just beside Burr’s face and relishing in the way that the man flinched.  
“Let’s just say that I won’t miss next time.” Thomas hissed, a smug smirk creeping onto his face at Aaron’s scared shitless face.  
“Now,” Thomas smiled, pulling back and acting like nothing happened. “You’re gonna apologize to Alex. After that, you’re gonna stay away from Alex for a few days. If I hear from Alex that you’ve talked to him, I’ll get Washington involved. That man loves Alexander like his own, even when he’s little.” Thomas smiled, taking Aaron’s arm and dragging him back to Thomas’ office.  
“Alex, baby boy, Burr Burr has something to say to you.” Thomas called as he opened the door, seeing Alexander and Washington playing blocks together. Thomas felt Aaron stiffen under his hand as Washington threw a glare in his direction.  
“Burr Burr? He means papa, no wan’ means ‘aday...” Alex whined softly, and Thomas gently kissed his head and gently shushed him and coaxed him to listen to what Burr had to say.  
“Um, I uh, I’m sorry Alex. I shouldn’t have called you what I did, and I’m sorry.” Aaron stammered, fidgeting nervously at feeling Alex and Washington sizing him up.  
“Is otay. Chu hurted feelings thoughs, was mean. No do it ‘gain, or I no fo’give yous.” Alexander stated, giving Aaron a look that mixed hurt and forgiveness in it, and that look honest to god broke Thomas’ heart.  
“Be careful what you say about my son. I’d hate to hear about it mister Burr. Grandpa has to go back to work now darling, be good for your papa.” George said to Aaron then Alexander respectfully.  
“Bye bye ganpa! Has good day!” Alexander chirped, crawling over to where Thomas sat in his work chair and climbing into his lap.  
“That will be all Aaron. I hope you’ve learned your lesson.” Thomas grinned as he saw Aaron backing out of the door.  
“Yes, I have Thomas. Good day.” Aaron said, running out the door.

_“Burr Burr silly.” Alexander giggled softly, and Thomas could definitely agree with that._


End file.
